


100 Days Of Torastair

by andrasteshaircurlers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles Of Alistair and Torania Cousland</p>
<p>100 Themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

“You know” He drawls turning to look at her. “One good thing about the blight is how it brings people together.”

The laughter bubbles up from her gut, She can feel it like a sliver of light in her heart where she had thought there was only grief and darkness.

Torania Cousland falls to her knees. Her hands grasping at her mouth as if to catch the sound coming out of it and hold it close. She looks at him with wide eyes. 

And she laughs. She just laughs. Not giggle, not a single smile since leaving Highever. Nothing. Mirth got left back there with the bodies she thought. The capacity to give something like a laugh gone with her parents lives.

But Torania is laughing. She looks up at the man who made it happen. He looks slightly freaked out.  _Well you did just fall in front of the man laughing hysterically, like you had lost your mind_. She thinks to herself. .

“S-sorry, what?” She manages to stammer as she gets to her feet.

“Oh, nothing. Just trying to find a bright side to all this.” He watches her still slightly concerned. “Wait, we haven’t met, have we? I don’t suppose you happen to be another mage?”

“Would that make your day worse?” Torania challenges, trying to get back to her normal self.

“Hardly. I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment.” He answers.

She feels herself grinning again. The smile forms on her face just before she manages to cover it with her hand.

“Wait I  _do_  know who you are. You are Duncan’s new recruit. From Highever.”

“Torania.” She tells him. “My name is Torania. Torania Cousland.”


	2. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint: Killing Ogres ALWAYS Impresses the Girl

“So how would I go about impressing a girl?” Alistair springs the question on her as they travel. 

“What?” She asks. 

“A girl. How do I impress one?” He stands in step beside her close enough that she could hold his hand… She could grab it right now if she wanted. Not that she wants to of course.

“You want to Impress a girl?” She asks. If there is a lump in her throas she will ignore it. She had thought… That rose… But of course not. No… Is it Leliana? Suddenly she is angry at the female bard. No squash that as well. You assumed it meant he wanted to court you, In truth this makes things easier. Much easier. No dealing with the confusing fact she was actually happy with the idea of him courting her. No dealing with any of that now.

“Why are you asking me?” She keeps almost all emotion from her voice. “I’m not exactly your typical girl impresing-wise”

“You juuuust… Seemed like a good person to ask.” He replies. “no one else was very helpful.”

“So I’m not even the first person you asked?” That makes her feel so much better.

“Please don’t be angry! Just… what would impress you?”

“I’m not I… “ Torania sighs. “I suppose the things that impress me are… Well I’d have to think about it…” Compassion… comes to her mind. Humor?… “Killing an orge” she says. “Ogre killing is impressive, Problubly why I’ve been the only one to do it.” The others were good, but they just were not her. And there was no way Torania was risking anyone on an ogre.

Alistair stared at her open mouthed. “What really?”

“Like I told you, not normal” Torania tossed her head. and that was the last she thought of it.

Until Alistair ran ahead of her to kill the next orge that they encountered… And did it…

“You… You just…?”

“I… I think I just killed an ogre… I can’t be sure I might be dreaming… Have I impressed you yet?”

“You… You could have been killed…”

“So could you… and you said I should go kill an ogre…”

“I didn’t know you were talking about me! I thought I had some unknown rival! I didn’t know you would…” She clenched her fists

But Alistair had only picked up on one word. The word rival. “Wait… You said rival… You said rival didn’t you!  That means there is something… someone… to rival against… with… That means you have… You were jealous.” He concluded gleefully stumbling over his words in excitement .

“Alistair!”

“No! You cannot deny it! I am a wonderfully desirable man and you are swooning over me secretly!” He leaned against the cave wall and sniffed in mock snobishness.

Torania responded by pushing him into the cave’s waterway. She might have been smiling as she did so however.


	3. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torania doubts her ability to give Alistair the love she thinks he deserves. Alistair reassures her.

“This love thing…? Are you sure you’ve picked the right woman?”

He turns to her confused.  “What do you mean?”

Torania seems to hesitate. “I’m not sure… I don’t know… Alistair you know I’m me right?”

Now he is really confused. “Now that you mention it I had thought you were looking a bit like Sten these days… Especially with the height…”

The small woman looks at him and be breaks off abruptly. The look on her face is anything but joking. She looks almost like she is panicked, trying not to cry.

“Alistair I don’t know if I can love!”

“You…”

“You deserve all the love, so much love, But I’m me! I’m me Alistair! I’m harsh and blunt and rough! No one ever calls me kind Tori. No one ever calls me gentle Tori, no one ever calls me soft Tori! I’m the strong one Alistair, not the loving one!”

He moves to her side in two steps and pulls her against him. “You can be both you know” he tells her. “I’ve seen you be both. You are a good person. You know that, or you should, and it’s my duty to remind you.”

He pauses for a moment.

“When I picked that rose there was another reason it reminded me of you. Roses have thorns you know, But that doesn’t stop them from being just as beautiful does it? In fact I’d say it can make them more precious, because you have to be able to see past the thorns to realize the beauty.”

Alistair kisses her forehead lips gently brushing against the skin.

“Do you love me?” He asks her.

“Of course.” She whispers.

“Then I’m not worried. You've never exactly  been someone to do things without all your heart.”


End file.
